Meant to Exist, Never Meant to Love
by Destin of the blue flame
Summary: Shiori always had been a quiet girl, not so unusual for something in Squad 2, but she couldn't deny the feelings that she had for a certain stoctic captain. Did this as a request for a friend. Rated M for it being a lemon ByakuyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and I really only borrowed Shiori as this was a request from a friend of mine. It's with her permission that I'm uploading this.

* * *

The soft melody of a flute was the only sound that could be heard in the night sky within a section of the Seireitei which made Byakuya Kuchiki pause in his nightly stroll around the mansion that he owned. Normally he would have let the guards take care of the intruder, but tonight was a full moon and the air was warm. Walking silently, he followed the music until he turned the corner to where his new Koi were swimming in the pond, the others having been taken by Yachiru some time ago. Hiding his spirit pressure, he took a couple of steps closer to the mysterious figure when she suddenly stopped playing and she turned to face Byakuya, her long black hair flowing smoothly over her shoulders.

"I apologize for being here Byakuya-sama." She said with a slight smirk as her blue eyes met his slate grey eyes. Byakuya made to move towards the girl but she shunpoed away before he could even get close, the pond sounding much quieter now.

* * *

Shiori yawned as she stretched after sitting up in bed. Looking out at the rising sun, she sighed softly before getting out and heading for the bathroom. After starting the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror where her long black hair fell over her shoulders and blue eyes 5'6" body looked back at her. "I can't believe he caught me." She muttered to herself as she looked at her C-cup breast and wondered if he would ever like her. As she stepped into the shower, she made sure not to think too much about him lest things began to get steamy in the shower.

When she finished her shower, she dried off and dressed in the standard before heading out the door to her squad. She paused just outside the large doorway that led into the squad for a moment to collect her thoughts before stepping onto the squad grounds and seconds later, four fellow squad members laid on the ground.

"Geez, Sky, don't you guys ever get tired of trying to sneak attack me and getting your ass handed to you?" She asked as she helped her friend up. Sky had yellow eyes with short, spiked blue hair that he kept died.

"Not particularly, plus it's a great way to keep you on your toes." Sky grinned while his other friends got up. "Captain wants to have a quick word with you before too long." He informed her before they parted ways for the time being.

"Thanks Sky!" Shiori called after him before heading for the office. Knocking on the door, she waited a second before entering and seeing Marechiyo Ōmaeda stuffing his face with the latest bag of chips. "Morning Vice-captain. Is the Captain in?" She asked him while being mindful of her surroundings.

"No, she had to deal with a few things at the moment." Ōmaeda said with a mouthful of chips. "I don't know when she'll be finished with them." He answered, anticipating her next question.

"Alright, thank you." Shiori said politely as she made her way out the door. "I hope you choke on those chips." She muttered under her breath just as she slid the door closed and heard something shattering against it where her head would have been, causing her to crack a small smile. Looking around, she quickly sensed her Captain's spirit pressure and went to meet her instead of waiting for her.

"Captain Suì-Fēng." Shiori called out once she was close enough, having learned the lesson the first time she tried sneaking up on her. "I was told you wanted to see me about something?"

Suì-Fēng opened her eyes but didn't get out of her meditation position and truth be told, she was enjoying thinking about the naughty things she and Yoruichi could have been doing to each other instead but she quickly buried those feelings. "Yes, Shiori. I was wondering if you might want to be promoted to the 3rd seat?"

What Shiori was expecting, it certainly wasn't this. "I thank you for the honor Captain, but I'm quite happy being the forth seat right now."

This time Soifon stood up, though she was shorter than Shiori by almost a foot as she looked Shiori over. "Despite the fact that you routinely kick his ass every morning?"

"Of course, if I do, then it wouldn't be any fun kicking his ass." Shiori smiled. "Why, did Sky say he was tired of getting tired of being beaten by a girl?" She asked, though she knew they were playing around since with Sky being the 3rd seat, he could kick her ass a bit more easily than she could if they were serious.

"Think about it. I would love for you to replace my Vice-captain, but I can't think of a good reason to get rid of him." Soifon said. "Just don't take too long to long to think about it." With that, Soifon shunpoed away leaving Shiori surrounded by members of the Onmitsukidō.

"I won't Captain." Shiori said with a cold smirk as she got ready for her daily training exercise.

* * *

"Is something bothering you Captain?" Vice-captain Renji Abarai asked as he looked up from his desk inside the squad 6 office. Having served under Byakuya for a while, he could tell when something was bothering his Captain… well, sometimes anyway, other times he would have to ask Rukia since a pissed Byakuya was not someone you wanted to meet.

"Everything is fine Abarai, continue your work." Byakuya stated in his normal, emotionless voice. Truthfully, he couldn't get the mysterious girl from last night out of his mind, nor the music that she played. "I have to find her." He muttered and thought of ways to track her down.

"Find who Captain?" Renji asked as he looked up from the paperwork.

"Rukia." Byakuya replied smoothly. "I have to inform her that we have dinner plans for the night." He said, saying the first thing that came to his mind. "I'm leaving early; I trust you will watch over the squad for me while I'm gone?" Though it sounded like a question, it was without much doubt an order.

"Hai, Captain!" Renji said as he watched Byakuya leave. Roughly ten minutes passed with Renji actually doing his work when the door slid open to reveal Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Renji~ Come on, let's go out and drink." She said, her speech slightly slurred as she came to sit on his desk.

"Not at the moment, Matsumoto." Renji said as he tried to concentrate on his work, wanting to get it done for once for when Byakuya came back.

"Pretty please~?" Matsumoto asked and leaned forward. "Kira needs another guy friend."

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anything else done, Renji sighed heavily. "Fine. Give me just a second to straighten up here and I'll join you." He said in defeat while Matsumoto cheered happily to have found another drinking partner for the evening.

* * *

"You truly are a scary girl." A voice said causing Shiori to look around for the source until a part of the scenery shimmered before falling away like someone opening a curtain to reveal a captain.

"Captain Hirako? How long where you hiding there?" Shiori asked and wondered why she hadn't sensed his spirit energy.

"About the time you began fighting." Shinji answered as he cleaned his ear out with his pinkie.

"What brings you here to spy on me?"

"I want to ask if I might have your help on a training mission for tomorrow?"

"You're going to ask me instead of my Captain?"

"Honestly she still scares me." Shinji couldn't help but to shiver. "You wouldn't have to do much, just keep to the shadows and only interfere if things start to get out of hand."

"I'll talk it over with my captain and let you know my decision." Shiori smiled. "However, when we get back, I want to spar with you and your Zanpakutō released."

* * *

Night had fallen over the Seireitei and while Byakuya stood in the shadows waiting for the mysterious girl, he didn't have much luck. At ten to eleven, he gave up and went inside. "I should have had the guards capture her last night." He said to himself and no sooner had he finished speaking, there came the same soft melody from last night. However, this time he just listened to the flute music until long into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiori was bored. She had decided to assist Shinji in the real world while the younger academy students went about their training exercise against the dummy Hollows. On one hand, she didn't want anything to happen, yet on the other hand she really wanted to do something other than sit in the shadows. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long as she heard the roar of a Hollow and while it was still far away, she took the chance and shunpoed to where she heard the roar from. Drawing her Zanpakutō, she emerged from the shadows to see another Shinigami that she recognized as Ichigo fighting the Hollows, as well as Rukia, Ishida, Orihime, and Chad.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said as she released her beautiful Zanpakutō to reveal the white blade with the long ribbon at the end of the hilt. She quickly stood back-to-back with Ichigo as more Hollows surrounded them.

"Break-" Shiori started to release her Zanpakutō but there was a quick burst of the most excruciating pain assaulted her mind and due to the unexpectedness, it caused her to black out as she fell from the sky and thankfully caught by Chad.

* * *

When Shiori woke up, she saw that she was staring straight up at a ceiling before she realized that Orihime was sitting next to her. "Where am I?" She asked, her voice sounding a bit horsed.

"You're at the Urahara Shop." Orihime replied and poured some water for the girl before helping her to sit up.

"Urahara?" Shiori asked as she took the glass and drunk some of the much needed liquid as the door slid open to reveal none other than Urahara and the others.

"Welcome to the Urahara shop." Kisuke said as he fanned himself with his fan. "I heard that was quite a nasty fall you took." He said and sat down next to Shiori and put a hand to her forehead for a moment, then removed it. "You don't seem to be experiencing any side effects from an attack."

Shiori was about to push Urahara's hand away from her forehead but he removed his hand before she could move. "I don't know, I was about to join in the fight when pain exploded in my head…" She trailed off as the memory resurfaced and she gasped when she made sense of it all. "Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Urahara, but I have to get back." She said and stood up only to stumble into the arms of Ishida.

"You're not going anywhere at the moment." Ishida stated as he stabilized Shiori.

"I have to go back now." Shiori said as she moved away from Ishida. Kisuke could see the determination and he merely sighed.

"I'd rather you stay and at least have dinner with us, but if you feel you must get back, then I'm not going to argue." He submitted, knowing full well what a prick Soul Society could be at times. "Follow me if you must Miss Shiori." He said and led the way to the large underground cavern.

"How do you know my name?" Shiori asked, a combination of surprise and suspicion on her face.

"Shinji told me of course." Urahara admitted. "He tried to find you and when he failed to do so, he quickly alerted me in case you showed up." Within a couple of seconds, he opened up a Senkaimon and stepped aside. "If you feel well enough, feel free to go through."

"And make sure you give Soifon my regards." A black cat spoke from the Shoulders of Chad.

"Um, why did that cat just talk? Wait, scratch that… how did the cat talk?" Shiori asked as she tried to comprehend that it was indeed a cat talking. Before anything else could be said, Rukia's phone went off.

"Hollows." Was all she said before she and Ichigo made their way out of the cavern, followed closely by the rest of the group.

* * *

Shiori wanted to asked one more question, but it was too late and so she had little choice but to cross the gateway. As she ran, she reflected on the memory that had assaulted her and with a growl, she ran faster.

As Shiori's feet touched the soft grass, she recognized that she was on the grounds of her squad and she allowed herself a small smile before switching over to her mission mode. Closing her eyes, she sensed for Sky's spirit energy and once she found it, quickly took off in his direction.

Sky could barely hide the smirk as he stood in the shadows and watching Soifon, just waiting for the right moment to strike. Once he over powered her, he was going to become the next captain of squad 2. His confidence made him believe that he would win since he had a Zanpakutō nothing like she could have seen before.

"SKY, YOU BASTARD!" Shiori shouted just before Sky made his move and he cursed as his position was surely was given away. She watched as he stood up and faced her.

"My, my, what strong language from a friend." He scolded. "Did you hit your head too hard in the real world?" He asked, seemingly genuine concerned.

"All this time I thought you looked familiar, and now I know." Shiori growled. "How long have you known I was under you… partner?"

"Ah, I see, so I guess you remembered that after all." Sky said, the concern melting away into calmness. "Let's see, since about the time you got out of the academy. In fact I was the one that requested you to be here."

"Why would you want me to be in the same squad as you if you remembered?"

"Because I enjoyed betraying you the first time, tell me Shiori. Does the scar hurt still?"

"You don't need to know!" She cried out before shunpoing towards Sky while drawing her Zanpakutō and bringing it down with her might on Sky, who had enough sense to block with his blade. Shiori leapt back to put some distance between them but she hadn't expected his three friends to emerge from various places and hold her from moving. "Andrew, Rachel, Tony, get your hands off me now or you will lose them." She growled dangerously and her only response was for them to tighten their grip while Sky walked closer, making sure to take his time. Meanwhile, Soifon was watching yet pretending she didn't see anything as she figured Shiori could take care of herself. Blending into the shadows, she waited to see how it would play out.

"This is your last chance." Shiori warned and gave them a few seconds to remove their hands, but she kept her word. Quick as lighting, her sword rang through the air before she stood fully upright and it was a second before anything happen. Three cries shattered the silence as three hands fell to the ground and the blood spraying over Shiori until the three backed away while holding their bloodied stumps. "I warned them."

"So my partner is really serious about getting revenge?" Sky asked with a smirk as he looked from her to his blade, and back to her. "Except I'm the third seat, you're the fourth seat… and as everyone knows, four means DEATH!" He shouted before shunpoing behind Shiori and trying to add another scar to her back on the other side but she ducked and lashed out with her sword.

"I get first hit." Shiori said even though she only managed to cut the Shihakushō.

"Tch, it's not even close." Sky replied as they began to fight, all traces of playfulness gone. Though Shiori had a few more cuts that were bleeding, they were almost even due to the fact that they had worked together so often back when they had both been alive.

"I think it's time to end this Shiori." Sky said after several minutes of neither getting anywhere. "Obliterate, Reimei Kokushibyou!" He called out and his Zanpakutō and his blade morphed to take the form of a fan with blades sticking out from the tips from the ribs. "You better release your Zanpakutō; otherwise you will die for sure. Of course, it won't matter, but it's fun to give the prey a fighting chance."

He didn't give her any time to release her Zanpakutō since he remembered the release command was a lengthy one and wanted to make sure she couldn't release her Zanpakutō or perform the incantations for any of the Kido. With a sudden move, he swept her legs out from under her and stared down with a blood-lust joy. "It's been fun partner, but I'm just going to kill you and send you to Mexico… I meant Hueco Mundo."

For the first time that she could remember, Shiori was afraid for the fact that she didn't know her Zanpakutō's name, despite being as high up as she was. Normally her skills at assassination and tricks were enough to keep her from being suspected, but she always had time to prepare. "I don't need my Shikai to kill you." She stated and hoped her voice didn't fluctuate.

"I think you'll regret saying that." Sky said as he shot towards Shiori, fully intending on finishing the fight once and for all.

"Byakuya-sama, I'm sorry I couldn't see you again." Shiori whispered to herself as she waited for the final strike but everything went white and that was the last thing she remembered.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsewhere in the Seireitei, Byakuya sneezed as he stood outside of Senkaimon waiting for Rukia. He didn't have to wait long as the gates opened and his sister stepped out.

"Nii-sama, it's good to see you again." Rukia said as she bowed respectfully.

"The same to you Rukia." Byakuya replied as his eyes landed on the Vice-captain badge that Rukia wore around her arm. "Make sure you file your report soon as you can." He knew Rukia knew the protocols after coming back from a mission, but old habits die hard.

"Hai Nii-sama." Rukia said and looked her brother over. "Nii-sama, if you don't have plans for the night, I have something to tell you."

"I have no plans Rukia. We may discuss it over dinner tonight." Byakuya said as he turned to walk away, now curious about what Rukia had that she wanted to tell him.

Rukia watched her brother leave before turning on her heels and heading for squad 13 in order to file her report and to make sure Jūshirō was still feeling well.

* * *

Shiori opened her eyes after she heard a few wolves howling in the distance and sat up. She noticed that she was in a field of flowers and was surrounded on all sides by a misty forest and what looked like wolves made from mist running between the trees. It took her a couple of seconds, but the scent of burning wood reached her nose and she looked around in a panic.

"It's alright." A voice said from her left and she turned. "The fire only affects the furthest trees." He finished while Shiori got a proper look at him. His platinum white hair was the first thing she noticed and that it was short and combined a sweep and spiked style at the same time. He wore a brown wolf pelt with a brown wolf fur head band complete with silver and black armor.

"Who are you?" Shiori asked and noticed a white tail swishing lazily behind him.

"Dear girl, I have been trying to tell you for a long time." He said as wolf ears perked up, the fur matching his hair color. "But I think at last you're ready to hear my name. I am…."

* * *

Outside in the real world, Shiori felt Sky's blade run through her before she turned into a log. "Nice try Sky, but I'm over here now." Shiori said from Sky's right. "And right now you're in trouble."

"Why? Are you going to release your Shikai now?" Sky asked with a smirk. "I know your release command by heart; you'll never say it before I reach you."

Shiori only smiled and invited Sky to attack and after a second, he dashed for Shiori. "Break apart, Kinaru Gisei!" She called out and threw her Zanpakutō towards Sky while it glowed brightly while splitting apart into two chakrams. They passed Sky before spinning back around and coming to rest in Shiori's hands. She crouched into a battle pose with one chakram above and behind her head while the other one was in front of her and more towards the ground. The light faded to reveal silver chakrams but the eight blades soon erupted in fire that seemed to burn with her anger.

"But… but… how is that possible?" Sky asked as he looked at the released Zanpakutō.

"Because I just learned the real name. All the other times I was able to trick most of you." Shiori replied before she threw one of the chakrams at Sky and shunpoed in close with the other. The two battled for a while, but Shiori ultimately gained the upper hand due to knowing all about Sky's Zanpakutō and him not knowing anything about hers. The battle ended too quickly once she pinned Sky to the ground and straddled him.

"Wow, I didn't realize you were that into me." Sky smirked as he tried to thrust his hips upwards a little. "Had I known that, I would have…" What Sky was about to say he never finished for Shiori slashed a chakram across his throat just deep enough to sever his trachea and she was immediately showered with a spray of blood.

"You monster, I hope you rot in Hell." Shiori growled as she got off Sky and turned to walk away ignoring Sky's slow and painful death but she didn't get far because Soifon was standing in the clearing.

"I would normally have stopped and arrest you, but with your Zanpakutō and the challenge, I declare you to the third seat of squad two." She explained and noticed the chakrams merged into one sword and had to catch her new third seat as she collapsed due to the exhaustion.

* * *

Shiori opened her eyes and found herself starring at a white ceiling. She didn't know how long she had been out for, but she was content just replaying the battle against that bastard Sky and was glad she finally was able to release her Zanpakutō. Presently, she heard a soft knock on the door and a man with swept back, blonde hair and glasses came into the room.

"Sorry, I wasn't sure if you would be awake or not. I'm Yasochika Iemura." He introduced as he came into the room and took a seat next to the bed. "You're in squad four at the moment, after you collapsed fighting for the third seat. In total, you've been out for four days."

Shiori only looked at him dumbfounded as she tried to figure out which thought she wanted to give the most attention to first.

"Usually those are the first couple of questions people ask when they come to." Yasochika explained while looking over her chart. "I would like to keep you here another day but your captain has requested you back the moment you can walk." He stood up and motioned to the closet. "You'll find a Shihakushō in there. If you need any help, press the button on the remote next to the bed. With that, I shall leave you for now." He left and slid the door shut behind him and Shiori sighed.

"Finally he leaves." She muttered and sat up. Glancing out the window, she noticed that there were flowers of all different colors and shapes planted not too far from her room. A skinny male ruined her moment of peace as he watered the very flowers she was looking at. Suddenly he tripped which caused the watering can to fly upwards before coming back down and drenching him, this caused Shiori to giggle a little. After having some lunch, she carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and after testing her strength, she stood up although she wobbled a bit at first she made it to the window and closed the curtains. Once they were closed, she stripped from the hospital gown to the Shihakushō before leaving the room.

* * *

"Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyouraku." Rukia announced as she entered the room where the two oldest captains were enjoying some sake.

"Welcome back Rukia." Jūshirō replied. "What can I do for you?" He asked her and waved the offer sake away for the moment.

"Well, in the human world, there's this event on October 31st where the humans of all age ranges dress up in costumes and bob for apples." Rukia said, fidgeting her Vice Captain badge nervously.

"Dressing up and bobbing for apples?" Shunsui stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Do they do anything other than those two events?"

"Yes, there are numerous things we can do. Humans usually hold costume contests and trick-or-treating for the young ones."

"Do I detect that you wish to do that here?"

"If that would be alright with you Captain."

"Let us talk about it for a moment and if my illness doesn't act up, then we'll see."

"Thank you Captain. I shall take my leave before Kiyone and Sentarō come by and bother you." Rukia spoke quickly, already able to hear the two of them shouting and their footsteps getting louder. With a nod of their heads, Rukia stepped out and dragged the two away before they could disturb the captains.

* * *

Shiori entered the squad grounds and immediately went for the office but found no one there, so she left and continued her search all around the squad grounds but found no traces of her Captain or even the Vice Captain pig. With a sigh, she noticed that the sun was starting to go down so she made her way back to her barracks. Just as she was about to make the final turn, she sensed a very faint trace of spirit energy that led away from her barrack so she followed it instead and it led her into the woods. After walking for a while, she heard the sound of water and cautiously approached the hot spring that was there. Seeing no one around and not sensing the spirit energy, Shiori stripped out of the Shihakushō and setting her Zanpakutō at the edge before she stepped into the hot water. At first it was a little too hot for her, but she got used to it and found it relaxing the more she slid into the water until it was up to her neck. "I wonder why I never knew this was here?" She asked herself since no one was around.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed all her muscles but that feeling of peacefulness didn't last long. Snapping her eyes opened, she grabbed her Zanpakutō and rolled to the side as she gained her footing to put some distance between her and the spot she had just been sitting in a second before. Her assailant hit the water hard enough to create a wall that separated both of them for a good two seconds and when the water did fall, Soifon stood there.

"Good. You can sheathed your Zanpakutō now." Soifon said as she walked a couple paces away from Shiori's spot. "I wanted to make sure you still weren't going to let your guard down." She said with a ghost of a smile after turning to face Shiori.

Usually when Shiori saw Soifon, it was when she was clothed but this time she had the full view of Soifon's petite body. The B-cup size breast stood proudly in front of her and a smooth pelvis glistened from the water. Her hair shone with the moonlight and reflected it with the water droplets. If Shiori hadn't been going for Byakuya and was a lesbian, she honestly probably would have made a move on Soifon then and there but she didn't. _She's practically a Goddess._ Shiori thought despite herself and it was then that she noticed Soifon's stump of an arm. "Your arm…" She muttered softly but the quiet air allowed Soifon to hear her.

"It's nothing." She said and quickly sat in the water before motioning Shiori to sit in her spot again. "The day after tomorrow I'm going to the fourth squad to have them heal my arm."

"That's great to hear Captain." Shiori replied politely. "Although, I think that's what makes you unique." They fell quiet for several minutes. "Um Captain, you don't mind me being the third seat do you?"

"No. I've been watching you and Sky…" She pretended not to notice that Shiori flinched "…and honestly you are better than he was." She paused for a moment as a shooting star passed through the night sky and both girls made a wish. "But, now you'll have to train in a different style of fighting."

"Because of the chakrams?"

"Exactly. I will be busy the next few days so I advise you to seek out Vice Captain Hisagi after your duties tomorrow. After I get back with my arm healed, I'll show you the other side of your duties as well." Soifon stood up and let the water flow off her. "One more thing. Don't tell anyone about this place as I would prefer not to have the males contaminating it." She didn't reveal that this was the same place where she tried to get the nude picture of Yoruichi but that plan backfired on her so badly that she preferred not to think about it.

"I promise I won't Captain." Shiori said and soon Soifon disappeared. She sighed and felt someone next to her.

"She likes you." Kinaru said.

"How can you tell?"

"The Zanpakutō spirits talk to each other every now and then. Suzumebachi told me that the last time Soifon relaxed, it was when she had Yoruichi's head in her lap as they viewed the cherry blossoms together."

Shiori pondered the thought for a few minutes but ultimately decided not to comment on it as she got up and made her way back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

When Shiori finished her duties for the day, she made her way over to squad 9. Half considering that she could Shunpo over; she decided to walk since she had been Shunpoing around her squad grounds for most of the say. On the way over, she noticed a flyer for a Halloween party that was being held at Squad 8 with most of the Shinigami being invited. With the interesting thought forming in her mind, she entered the squad ground.

"Make way, coming through!" A voice called out as a man dashed by holding a large stack of paper and Shiori was able to sidestep him just in time. In that brief second, she managed to glimpse a silver bar and the 69 tattooed on his face so she decided to follow him. They didn't go very far before they came to a building and he used his foot to open a door. Inside the building there were people running around while a few machines ran noisily. "Stop the press!" He shouted and in seconds the place had quieted down. "There's a new article that is supposed to be included with this run." He said while setting the pages down as the others groaned, knowing it would mean more work for them to get the Seireitei News Magazine done on time but they knew they could do it. After the machines started up, Hisagi turned around to find Shiori standing there. "Can I help you?" He asked loud enough to be heard while directing her to the door to escape the noise.

"Yes, I'm Shiori from Squad 2." She introduced herself. "I was instructed to see you about training with my Chakrams."

"Alright." Hisagi said after a minute since he had to recall her Zanpakutō's shape. "Although today isn't exactly a good day, but I can spare a few minutes to see what you're capable of." He led her to the training ground and faced her. "Just five minutes." He said as they both unsheathed their Zanpakutōs.

"Break apart Kinaru Gisei."

"Reap, Kazeshini." They called out at the same time and began to spare.

* * *

The next few days went by quickly. Soifon had her arm grown back but it would be another few weeks before she was fully ready to use it, Shiori was getting better with her Zanpakutō and learned that she would be put in charge of the Detention Unit. Still, with the all that was going on, there was one problem that Shiori was currently having… what to wear to the Halloween party. Since she wasn't used to something like this, she had no idea what to wear and even Rukia's presentation only seemed to help a little. In the end, she ended up putting her name up into a drawing for random costumes that could be borrowed. When her name was pulled, she was given a bag that was sealed and left before getting to her room and opening it to reveal a maid outfit. Now that it was the day of the party, she tried it on only to see how much skin it revealed and she blushed a deep crimson at it.

"You might get a reaction from Byakuya." Kinaru said as he appeared on her bed.

Shiori snorted at first. "Yeah right, nothing ever gets him amused." She said and twirled around once before using a mirror to see the back of it. "Geez, this thing barely conceals my panties."

"It looks good on you." Kinaru complimented. "Byakuya would have to be gay for that not to affect him somewhat, even if he doesn't show it."

"You really think so?" She asked and he nodded. "Then I think I'll give this a try." The dress, if it could be called that, was merely a two piece. The top showed a slight curve of her breast but otherwise concealed the size under the material. The bottom barely covered the panties and having a tail on didn't help with modesty.

"Don't raise your arms unless you want everyone to see." Kinaru offered before pointing to the white cat ears. "And you might want to wear those."

Shiori put the ears on and did a little "nya" sound before she smiled. "Perfect. If I can't get Byakuya-sama with this, I'm not sure what will.

Shiori shunpoed to the squad grounds and stopped outside the gate to check herself over once more before entering. Immediately she saw several tiki torches glowing to provide light later, there were jack-o-lanterns occasionally scattered around, including an impressive display of the captains carved into large pumpkins while the vice captains' faces were carved into smaller pumpkins. Around the buildings, black and orange lights were strung around to help identify where they were. As she walked further in, she saw a huge tangle of lights on the ground and when she got closer, it wasn't a tangle, but a message reading "Ladies, this way!" with an arrow pointing to Shunsui' office.

Walking to the middle of the training ground, she spied a mummy with bright red hair so she knew it was Renji under those bandages. He stood beside one table and was struggling to figure out how to drink the blood red cherry juice without it staining his bandages. Besides that table, four more were dedicated to just drinks. There were at least seven tables of food, each having a theme of one of the seven deadly sins and around fifteen tables for Shinigamis to sit and enjoy food and drink. "Vice Captain Abarai." She announced her presences and the mummy looked up from the drink.

"Yes?" Renji replied, his voice muffled so he pulled the cloth covering his face down. "Yes?" He repeated.

"I was wondering if Captain Kuchiki might be making an appearance."

Renji had to bite his lip to keep from barking out in laugher. "Typically he avoids these kind of things." He thought he saw Shiori's face fall, but it was gone too quickly for him to be sure and besides, other assets were catching his eye. "However, being that Rukia put this on, she might drag him here. You'll know if you see a rabbit named Chappy."

"Okay, thank you Vice Captain Abarai." Shiori said with a bow before she went to look around some more. She wasn't surprised to find Vice Captain Ōmaeda stuffing his face at the gluttony table but she ignored him, even if he was dressed like a fat clown. Shunsui was sitting at the table of lust, surrounded by a harem of girls which seemed to fit him alright. Finding Vice Captain Matsumoto dressed as a witch was easy enough as her large breasts threaten to spill over the top or burst out of the thin material that covered them. Toshiro appeared as a werewolf while running from Momo who was dressed as a Succubus.

Captain Unohana wore an all black hoodie that left her arms bare, her black hair had been dyed blonde and her arms sported an array of dots that one could make out as snakes. Meanwhile Captain Ukitake was walking around as he appeared over a 110-years-ago. Keeping her distance, Shiori walked back to the table with punch and took a glass and carefully tasted it to make sure it wasn't spiked.

Turning around, she was just in time to see Vice Captain Nanao remove her glasses in full view of the harem and Shunsui, most of the girls ran off screaming while others fainted on the spot and Shiori made a note never to make her mad as an unparallel terror gripped her, but thankfully Nanao soon put her glasses back on. Shiori witnessed Nanao smacking Shunsui on the head with a book before grabbing the back of his haori and dragging him away from the table. As they passed her, she heard him mumble something about how he was sorry and that Nanao was the only girl he would ever love. The interesting thing was that he sounded so sincere and Nanao couldn't help blushing but they were too far for Shiori to hear anything else.

At some point, a black cat stopped in her path, blinked once and then continued. "No way, a black cat just crossed my path… on Halloween night no less." Shiori muttered as her eyes followed the direction the cat had travelled just before an after image shot passed and she heard the voice of Soi-fon calling out for Yoruichi. Meanwhile, another black cat slipped from the shadows and paw a paw to her lips before bounding off in the opposite direction. "So not fair, twice in one night." She grumbled and considered leaving but found the gate was being opened to reveal a bunny rabbit and an odd-leaf looking thing. One of the squad 8 Shinigami bowed. "Chappy, Ambassador Seaweed, we're honored by your presence." He said and waited until they passed him before disappearing into the shadows.

Shiori couldn't believe her luck and followed after them, ignoring the stares she was receiving due to her outfit, though on occasion she did "nya" for them. Seeing Ambassador Seaweed sitting at a table (the table of pride no less), she got a goblet and filled it with the cherry drink before adding two drops of something and walking over to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Byakuya was bored. This wasn't something he was use to attending since these functions served no purpose but Rukia had simply pressed him to experience it just one time so he had agreed. He was just getting settled in when a neko maid walked up to him and offered a drink. He considered ignoring her, but there was something about this girl that he couldn't place so he took the drink with a small nod in thanks. The girl looked like she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say first so he ended up watching her leave rather quickly. With a small shrug, he took his first drink of the night.

Shiori hid behind one of the barracks and groaned to herself. She had wanted Byakuya all this time and the one chance she had to talk to him without him knowing it was her she had blown it. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid, Shiori!" She growled to herself before sliding down to the ground and hugging her knees. "If there weren't so many people around…" She muttered before an idea hit her. "Of course." She smiled and shunpoed back to her barracks and was back before anyone could have noticed she had been gone.

* * *

"Captain, you didn't?!" Nanao asked as she stood facing Shunsui with a mix of anger and shock on her face.

"What? Do you really think I would spike the punch with a love potion?" Shunsui asked as he laid on the roof top while chewing on a straw of grass.

"You seem to be having a great time with all the girls." Now the shock in her voice was turning to hurt.

"It doesn't mean anything Nanao-chan." Shunsui replied as he lifted up his hat. "I stand by what I mean, you are the only girl I have ever paid any attention to."

"That's the spiked punch talking."

"No, Nanao, I have only given one other girl a nickname."

Nanao knew who he was referring to, the one that helped her to read and the previous Vice Captain, Lisa Yadōmaru. But she still couldn't accept the fact that he was speaking from the heart, that is, until he sat up and pulled her down before locking her into his strong arms.

"Nanao-chan, you're the only one I've ever loved." He whispered into her ear. Nanao had been about to smack Shunsui upside the head with her beloved book, but it fell from her hand and slide off the roof s she fully realized he was telling the truth.

"Captain…"

"Please, call me Shunsui when we're alone."

"Ca…Shu…Shunsui." She breathed as she tried getting used to saying his name for once.

"Yes Nanao-chan?"

"Do you… really love me?"

"With all of my heart." He pulled the straw of grass out before kissing Nanao passionately on her lips. She didn't respond at first, but soon leaned into the kiss.

* * *

Shiori sat in a tree and smiled as she brought out her flute and put it too her lips. She hadn't spiked the goblet so whatever Byakuya felt would be his own emotions, she just hoped that he could learn to love again and with that thought, began to play the melody she first played for him a month ago.

Byakuya was just standing up to find Rukia when he heard the strange mystical music playing. Instantly he could tell it came from the same instrument and the way the notes were played, he knew it was the same person playing the song. Instead of finding Rukia, he searched for the source of the music and found that when he looked at a particular tree, the music changed location so he followed after the mysterious flute player. However, the longer he listened to the music, the more the drink seemed to affect him and if he didn't know better, he was thinking the flute player was leading him on as if it was a game and Byakuya didn't like games. After removing the Ambassador Seaweed costume somewhere, he followed quicker but could never quite catch up to the music.

Their game of music tag took them through the woods and when he finally broke through the last line of trees into a clearing, he saw a familiar looking neko maid from the back. And the source of the mystical music was coming from her.

Shiori finished the last note and silently opened her eyes to gaze out at the midnight blue water that reflected the full moon above them. "It's beautiful is it not Byakuya-sama." She spoke quietly, as if afraid she would shatter the peace by speaking louder.

"You were the one that played that music the first night when I caught you."

"And the second time. And now for the third time." Shiori turned and looked at Byakuya, unsure how to proceed now that they were alone.

"The music is very captivating." Byakuya broke the silence. "But why did you play it near me?"

"Because I'm in love with you Byakuya-sama." Shiori admitted honestly. "I can't tell you why, but I feel calm when you're nearby, like everything around us will be all right in the end."

Byakuya was taken aback, not having expected a confession of love. Did he love her too? No, that wasn't possible since he barely knew her. "What did you do to my drink?"

"Nothing, whatever you're feeling now are true feelings." Shiori replied and could see he was still doubtful. "I swear on my honor, and the rank that I currently hold; that I did not add anything to your drink except for two drops of water."

Byakuya wasn't sure what to say to that. He knew that to most Shinigamis, the rank they reached were a badge of honor for them and he could see that she was no exception. "Tell me your name."

"Shiori, third seat of squad 2." Shiori replied, now starting to feel nervous that he might reject her right then and there.

"Shiori." Byakuya tried out the name and found it came to him even smoother than Hisana's name had, even with Hisana, it had taken him a while before he could love her but yet with Shiori… it was different, almost as if it was perfect. "I would be honored if you would have me at your side."

Shiori nearly jumped for joy when he said those words but managed to keep her calm as she was still speaking to a head of one of the four great families. Silently, but with a sincere smile, she walked over to Byakuya and hugged him while he returned her hug with his own.

She was surprised when his lips touched her neck which caused her to shiver a little, but from the cool air or his lips, she wasn't quite sure but it felt good. He then reached up and pulled the maid sleeve away from her neck before sucking on her collarbone which caused her to moan softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Soon it wasn't enough and she was going to voice it when Byakuya merely pulled the maid top off and undoing the cloth to allow her C-cup breasts to be free.

With a smile, Byakuya held onto one breast as he used his thumb to brush over the nipple, causing it to stiffen immediately and for her to moan. However, the moan quickly turned into a gasp which melted into a louder moan as Byakuya took the other nipple into his mouth and grazed his teeth over it. Kneeling in front of Shiori, he looked at her toned stomach, flat and unmarked and found it beautiful. He said so which caused her to blush a little but she knew there was no point in hiding her stomach when he had already seen her boobs. Giving her belly button a kiss, he made short work of the bottom part but he didn't go any further with undressing her partly because Shiori had put a hand between his eyes and her panties.

"I wish to see you." Byakuya spoke softly as he guided her down onto her back onto the bed of leaves while she made the nya sound, then she slowly moved her hand away to let Byakuya remove the last barrier to her. With the panties gone, he took a moment to admire her in nothing but the cat ears and tail and her stockings before a scent rose to his nose, curious to find the source, he silently recalled Hisana had a different scent but that it originated from the same place. Without anything holding him back, he parted her legs to see a thin layer of moisture forming on her vaginal lips so he leaned down and gave an experimental lick.

Shiori nearly jumped as she felt his tongue probing in her yet it was too pleasurable so why tell him to stop? "Byakuya… don't stop." She moaned while spreading her legs more to give him better access. Quickly losing track of time, she could feel a burning sensation growing within her womb and at first it was warm, but as Byakuya continued to eat her out, the hotter it got. Soon she began to thrust his hips into his face while she gripped his hair to make sure he didn't pull back or anything.

Byakuya had no intention of letting Shiori suffer by pulling away so he just pushed his tongue in far as he could managed. Feeling her grabbing his hair, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him while licking all the juices he could get. Shiori meanwhile was starting to get vocal about cumming so he moved his mouth up and sucked on her clit.

Feeling Byakuya sucking on her clit, she cried out with one last thrust upwards as she felt the hot juices explode from her, covering Byakuya's face before he could get his mouth in position to drink her sweet nectar, all the while just holding a finger on her clit so every time she started coming down from her orgasm, her body sent another spasm of pleasure through her which resulted in another orgasm. Finally, her body signaled that it needed to rest and Shiori panted from the workout she had received from Byakuya although she couldn't explain why she suddenly felt extremely giddy. "That… felt…so…good." She said, each word was followed by a giggle and Shiori felt like she was on cloud nine. Watching Byakuya remove the scarf, she slid it from his hands and held it against her cheek to feel the warm and softness of it and to inhale his scent and such as she was caught up in it, Byakuya had already removed the Haori and the Shihakushō top before she realized it. Sitting up, she stopped Byakuya's hands from undoing the obi and held the scarf towards him. "Please wear it?" She asked softly as the giddiness began to fade.

Byakuya paused as he looked from the scarf to Shiori, part of him didn't want a symbol of the Kuchiki clan on him during this night but the other part wanted to please Shiori. For him, it really only took a minute to debate it, but it was one of those eternity feelings. Taking the scarf from Shiori, he put it around his neck much like he always wore it and in that time span; Shiori had managed to untie his obi and was working on his hakama so he let her be. As hid dick was freed, he couldn't held to shiver as the warmth met the cool air but he didn't need to wait long before Shiori had his dick in her hand and stroking it. Unlike most functions as the head, when Shiori hesitantly kissed the head of his dick, he moaned his pleasure instead of staying silent. Looking down at Shiori, he watched as his dick disappeared into her mouth, the sight causing his dick to twitch in her mouth and she smiled the best she could.

She didn't keep his dick in her mouth for too long and when she pulled back, a thin strand of saliva connected her still until she wiped it away before stroking him as she found his balls. With a light touch, she took them into her hand and didn't notice that Byakuya had tensed up but she felt him relax after a minute of her fondling him. While she pumped him, she could feel his dick pulsing in her hand so she figured she would explore his balls later and gladly took his dick back into her mouth to suck on it.

Byakuya couldn't believe that she was doing a pretty good job and when she started to slowly lick him from balls to tip, he was sure his knees would give out but they didn't. Feeling the warm wetness of her mouth enclosing around him, he put a hand on the back of Shiori's head but still let her control the action with his body responding where no voices were. Feeling the hot cum churning in him, he slowly moved his hips forward as Shiori came in and hit the back of her throat but she didn't gag and they both found it enjoyable.

Without much warning from Byakuya, his first shoot of cum hit the back of her throat which caused her to pull back and take the next couple of shots to the face before she recovered enough and closed her mouth around his pulsing dick. She wasn't sure if she would enjoy the taste, but she felt it would be rude to let his cum go to waste when he had drunk hers so she swallowed to clear her mouth. Feeling the intensity of the cumshots dying down, Shiori removed her mouth before planting a kiss on the tip. With a smile, Shiori proceeded to wipe her face off while Byakuya sat down besides her and they shared the first kiss, tasting their cum on the other's lips. She had planned to let him rest for a few minutes, but a glance at his dick told her he didn't need rest.

Placing a hand onto his shoulder, she rolled him onto his back before kneeling over him. Lowering herself, she rubbed her pussy on his dick which caused them both pleasure but also the need for more. Without waiting, she held his dick before finding her hole and sunk her body down on him, causing her to throw her head up and moaning loudly but she didn't move for a minute so she could relish the feeling of being filled by Byakuya. "I wish I could keep your dick in me forever." She said with a smile before leaning down and kissing him.

"You may have it whenever you wish." Byakuya replied after the kiss ended for he wanted to stay buried into her forever, to be able to feel the soft moist velvet all the time.

"I might take you up on that offer." Shiori giggled as she started to slide back and forward while he thrusted up in time to meet her coming back. After a while, Byakuya lifted Shiori off and rolled her onto her side before he got behind her and lifted her leg so he could enter her pussy from behind and while he made love to her, he also nipped at her neck while playing with her boobs. Sometimes Shiori would have her hand on his, other times she would rub herself or play with his balls with the only sounds being their moans or the whispers of names. Byakuya could tell that Shiori was getting close as her hand sped up masturbating her clit and the walls were tightening up, making him have to pull out harder for her pussy sucked him right back in until they both hit their orgasms at the same time. Shiori's coating his dick and thighs while his shot deep into her, only being stopped by the cervix.

Together they laid like that as Byakuya's dick began to shrink and Shiori could feel his cum oozing its way out of her just as the first ray of sunlight shone through the trees. "I thought you were beautiful, Shiori, not a mark on you until now." Byakuya said as he traced the scar on her back. "But now you're more beautiful."

"Why?" Shiori asked tiredly as she snuggled into his body.

"Because it means that you're not perfect, to me, that makes you unique and that is better than perfect." Byakuya answered, but whatever reply he was going to receive never came as Shiori had fallen asleep. With a smile, he snuggled into her after pulling the Haori over them and joined in sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Few Months Later_

Shiori cried out loudly as Byakuya came in her. Because of their learning of the other and game playing, they were forced to use the huge, spacious underground battlefield that Urahara built so long ago as it allowed them to be loud as they wanted without the servants rushing in and trying to discover what was wrong – a thing they found out the hard way – only to be turned away. Slowly, Byakuya pulled back until he popped out from her and seconds later saw his cum making its way from her body.

"You know, talking to Matsumoto, one would think having anal sex would be pleasurable." Shiori said as Byakuya picked her up bridal style and walked them over to the hot springs. He was fine getting in, but Shiori hissed as the hot water touched her sensitive ass.

"Do you regret trying it?" Byakuya asked as she settled onto his lap.

"No, I think we just need more practice."

"I think you're right. I believe you really enjoy it as you cummed hard as you did the first night we had sex." He said, causing her to blush bright red and smack his arm.

"You're not suppose to say stuff like that."

"I merely spoke the truth." He closed the conversation as they relaxed in the hot water and when they were drying off, some hours later; Shiori's ass was feeling better. The thought of a peaceful day was soon shattered as the alarm went off and they looked at each other before Shunpoing to their respective squads.

* * *

"Abarai, Report." Byakuya said coldly as he entered the squad office just as a hell butterfly flew out.

"Hai, Taicho. A group calling themselves Vandenreich has invaded Soul Society." Renji replied. "They appear to be wearing white and are of Quincy origins. A sub-group called the Stern Ritter have been massacring the Shinigami." He took a breath. "Head Captain Yamamoto has ordered the Vandenreich to be terminated."

"Very well." Was all Byakuya said as he headed out the door with Renji on his heels.

* * *

Shiori arrived at her squad to all ready find many of her fellow squad members lying on the ground dead or dying. _Where is the fourth squad?_ She asked herself as she headed straight for Soi-fon's office. Upon opening the door, she found a note from Soi-fon to her. "Head straight for… Muken…? No, she doesn't mean…" Shiori looked around before burning the note and headed for the Maggot Nest, this time not leaving her Zanpakutō behind.

As she arrived, she hid her spirit energy as she moved down the levels and through a long hallway until she came to a dark room with only a single figure bound tightly to a chair. Having heard what he did, Shiori put her hand onto her Zanpakutō's hilt.

"I can't harm you now." The figure spoke from the chair. "My hands are bound."

"That doesn't mean you can't recite the kido incantations Aizen." Shiori said coldly as she could, trying to be like Byakuya.

"But why go through all that trouble?" Aizen asked. "When they can just do it for me."

As Shiori tried to figure out what Aizen meant, she felt a blade run through her. As the blade was removed, her blood seeped through the material as she fell to the hard floor. _Byakuya…._

* * *

"My arrows inflict self doubt." A Stern Ritter wearing a bondage mask with spikes said as he watched Byakuya and was amazed to see how much will power he had to continue fighting despite the number of arrows he had been hit with.

"Your arrows are nothing. I fought an Espada with a claim that he was the fastest. To him, your arrows are a joke."

"BURN!" Renji said before anyone could say anything but a glare silenced him.

"Very well then, perhaps you want to kill me?"

"You should feel honored to be defeated by my Bankai." Byakuya replied as he turned Senbonzakura upside down. "Bankai." Releasing his Zanpakutō, he waited for the blades to appear but suddenly felt the Bankai leave him. "What happened?"

The Stern Ritter laughed as he held up a medallion. "I stole your Bankai."

"Fine, then deal with mine Ban-" Renji began to release his Bankai but Byakuya ordered him to stop as they couldn't lose two Bankais at the moment.

"I will do as I must." Byakuya said as he readied Senbonzakura.

"You have no hope." The Stern Ritter said "I am Äs Nödt. This is my power." Without warning, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi appeared behind the Stern Ritter and for the first time, Byakuya knew the fear of starring down his own Bankai.

* * *

Shiori gasped and immediately shot up while clutching her chest as she tried to determine if it was a bad dream that she had gotten stabbed.

"Shatter, Kyōka Suigetsu." Aizen said as the illusion shattered to reveal and empty chair and Shiori watched as the blood disappeared.

"What happened to me?" She asked.

"I made the Vandenreich believe they killed you." Aizen replied as he sat in the now empty chair.

"Then why didn't you let me die?"

"Because I have a feeling you will be needed to play a greater part than dying at my hand. Run along now and say I'm still where I was imprisoned."

Shiori didn't need to be told twice as she turned on her heel and walked… or tried to, but it turned into a full sprint to get away from Aizen. She emerged from the Maggot Nest and leaned against a tree to catch her breath and calm her nerves. _Aizen never was imprisoned. I need to tell Soi-fon. _She thought and was about to do so when she felt Byakuya's spirit energy drop dangerously low, so putting Aizen from her mind, she Shunpoed over to where he and Renji where just in time to see Äs Nödt use his own Bankai against him. "NO!" She shouted, causing the three men to turn her way. Seeing red, she Shunpoed towards Äs Nödt. "BREAK APART, KINARU GISEI!" She screamed as her Zanpakutō changed into the Chakram mode and began to fight with the Stern Ritter with all the power she had. After a minute, Renji joined in on the fight but the two were still having trouble against the one. "Burn and break apart, Kinaru Gisei." Shiori muttered when there was a break in the fight so one blade became a dagger and the other one stayed as the chakram.

* * *

"Unimpressive." Äs Nödt yawned before a blast of air cut his hair.

"Looks can be deceiving." Shiori said coldly, enough to mach Byakuya in tone. "Renji, I want to kill him."

"No arguments from me." Renji replied as he jumped into the air, only to be taken down by another Stern Ritter.

"Come at me little girl, and die." Äs Nödt said and released the Bankai again.

Shiori smirked as she charged into the battle. "By the way, my dagger can counter the air flow around the blades." She said while keeping most of the petal blades away from her but a few found their mark.

"Never reveal your hand until the very end." Äs Nödt said and used a large quantity of the petal blades with his doubt arrows to shatter the dagger before Shiori could give the final blow. Then he used Byakuya's Bankai on her, purposely not killing her right away so she could die in agony. "Such a boring fight." Äs Nödt finished as he turned and walked away.

Shiori couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, she had failed to avenge Byakuya, the one man she loved more than anything and what's more, she was probably going to die. Would she become a Hollow? She really didn't want to think about that at the moment and thankfully Kinaru materialized in spirit form.

"Shiori, Byakuya isn't dead yet." He said which gave her the strength to stand. He would have helped, but he wouldn't been able to due to him being a spirit. "Talk with him."

"Byakuya…" Shiori began as she held his bloodied body in her arms. "…I'm sorry."

Byakuya offered a weak smile. "Don't be. The great Kuchiki house may have fallen, but I'm happy to have see you one last time." As he spoke, his voice began to weaken.

"Shiori, we're losing him." Kinaru warned.

"How can you tell? Byakuya is going to live." Shiori said.

"Senbonzakura." Kinaru pointed to the blade as it was starting to crumble and being blown away by the wind. "Shinigami and Zanpakutō are connected, if one dies, so does the other."

"No, I won't let my lover die… I… I'll find a way." Shiori was openly sobbing despite the pain she was in.

"There is one way." Kinaru said as he sat down besides them. "But I really didn't want to reveal it to you."

"Tell me what it is, I'll do anything."

Kinaru sighed. "I know we've only been together for a month, but have you thought about what my name means?" He asked and Shiori shook her head before glancing at Senbonzakura. "It means final sacrifice…" his tone became sadden at mentioning it. "…the final technique allows the user to give up their life in order to prolong someone elses."

Shiori was stunned as she tried to think of what that could mean. "You mean… I can give my life… and Byakuya will live?"

"It's not a guarantee, but he will last longer than he will right now." He didn't let her know that in the inner world, he could feel the fire burning closer to the clearing and the sounds from the wolves being burned alive was something he hated to hear.

"Does it hurt? You know, dying that way"

"I will make it painlessly as possible for you."

"Then I'm doing it." Shiori said.

"Very well… say… Saigo no Gisei."

Shiori took a breath and looked at Byakuya. "Saigo no Gisei." She spoke clearly as tears continued to run down her cheeks. To Shiori, she could just feel her life force draining from her and going to Byakuya in the form of small, pink and red balls of light/energy.

Meanwhile Shiori's spirit world, Kinaru looked around at the place he called home and cried. He knew what it would mean for him and he could only watch as the fire rushed towards the center, he howled one last time to let the great wolf spirits know he was coming to join them just before his tail caught fire. _"Good bye, Shiori. It was nice knowing you."_

_"Good bye Kinaru."_ Shiori replied as she felt Kinaru leave.

"Good bye, my love." Was the last thing she said and kissed Byakuya's lips before blackness took over her.


	7. Epilogue

_Many Years Later_

Byakuya sighed as he stepped from the Senkaimon and into the world of the living. He didn't want to do the mission, but it was more to get away from Soul Society for a while. As he walked through the streets of Tokyo, Japan, he barely paid any attention to where he was going except that he knew it would lead him to the mansion that he paid for when there were missions for him. Glancing up, he thought he heard the particular melody that Shiori used to play for him and his hopes soared… until he found it was a television that was showing a man dressed in black with a wolf mask and a single horn protruding from the head playing the melody on a curved flute/dagger. He turned and swiftly walked away, just missing a girl with long black hair and two red earrings.

* * *

Shiori loved it when the wolf, named Zen-aku, played her song. She wasn't sure when, but she heard the actor had listened to her and as a tribute for the beautiful melody, played it on the show. Since she was so engrossed with the program, she missed Byakuya and it was only when the melody stopped that she continued to where she was going.

* * *

Byakuya stepped into his mansion and several servants bowed as they greeted him. As he entered his room, he stripped before looking at the calendar. With a smile, he stepped into the shower. Tonight would be the annual cherry blossom viewing and although he wanted to share that with Shiori, he knew she would be with him somehow.

* * *

Shiori knocked on the door to a large mansion and a butler opened it. "Hello, I'm here to reply to the ad about a new maid." She said hopefully.

The Butler smiled. "Ah yes, please, come in." He said and led her to the dinning room and offered her a seat facing away from the door before sitting down himself. He was just about to speak when Byakuya happened to pass by but since he didn't look into the room and she didn't turn around, another chance had come and gone.

"I will be back late, please reserve my usual seat for the cherry blossom viewing."

"Yes sir, it has already been done." The butler replied in kind as Byakuya left the mansion.

* * *

It was about a half hour before Shiori was allowed to go and she was sure she had bombed the interview. "Stupid Shiori, thinking that such a great nobleman would need your services." She growled to herself as she wandered around town since she had time to kill before going back to her apartment.

* * *

Byakuya took in the sights and because he was walking around in a Yukata, he drew some strange looks but he ignored them. However, there was a flash of red that caught his eye and he saw the long black hair and despite him knowing that even if it was Shiori, there was no if she would remember her time as a Shinigami but he still had to know. He saw the female form reach the other side of the street and was about to follow when several large trucks went past and blocked his view. By the time he could see the sidewalk, the girl was gone.

* * *

In the evening, Byakuya went to his usual spot for the cherry blossom viewing but this time it just didn't hold the same significance to him as it usually did. With a soft sigh, he stood up and looked to the sky. "Senbonzakura, I'm going to walk around for a bit." He told his spirit and the spirit merely nodded. That was the nice thing about the spot he picked, it was quiet and secluded as Senbonzakura often enjoyed watching the event as much as Byakuya did.

* * *

Shiori wore a pink Yukata with the cherry blossoms on it while she ate cotton candy absentmindedly while wandering around the sakura trees. She was enjoying herself since this time wasn't one to reflect on the failures of the day, but rather to enjoy the beauty that happened only once a year. When she was finished with the cotton candy, she sat down at the base of one tree and took out her flute. To be honest, she wasn't sure how she knew the melody but for a night of a full moon, it simply felt right. She began to play softly at first to avoid disturbing anyone else, but soon she allowed herself to be a little more open with the sound.

* * *

Byakuya was on his way back to his spot when he happened to hear that same flute music and this time he would Shunpo after the person just to make sure they didn't get away. As he approached the base of a sakura tree, he saw the same black hair and the red earrings were barely visible. Suddenly, the girl stopped playing, looked up, and gasped as her flute fell to the ground. Without a doubt, they recognized each other but neither made the first move as they were still caught up in old memories just as the first set of fireworks lit up the night sky.

* * *

To be honest, I forgot to add this. Please review this story and let me know what you liked or didn't like.


End file.
